


Я не люблю тебя

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [10]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom neil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Фик писался чисто погладить кинки)Небечено.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Я не люблю тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался чисто погладить кинки)
> 
> Небечено.

— Неубедительно, еще раз.  
  
Нил тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Иногда ему кажется, что он не сможет дать _Ему_ то, что тот хочет. Просто потому, что не получается. Такой уж он человек, что поделать.  
  
— Еще раз, — повторяет _Он_ и Нил разминает шею, а затем и пальцы.  
  
Смотрит на _Него_ не отрывая взгляд и наконец-то произносит.  
  
— Я не люблю тебя.  
  
 _Он_ не выдает никакой реакции. Лишь слегка прищуривается, откидывается в кресле и Нилу ничего не остается, кроме как подойти ближе, преодолеть небольшое расстояние между ними, наклониться над столом, оперевшись обеими ладонями о столешницу.  
  
И повторить, уже совсем близко не прерывая зрительного контакта.  
  
— Я не люблю тебя.  
  
— Неубедительно, еще раз.  
  
Это продолжается уже второй час. Нил выходит из себя. Смахивает со стола стопку бумаг. Выпрямляется и спрашивает:  
  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
Эта «тренировка» начинает утомлять Нила, раздражает самые чувствительные точки внутри и повторять одну и ту же фразу раз за разом становится все тяжелее.  
  
— Мне нужно чтобы ты был лучшим лжецом в организации, — отвечает _Он_ и Нил чуть ли не смеется. Как всегда, доводы у _Него_ из разряда «скажу правду, но не скажу правды». Остается только гадать что именно имелось в виду.  
  
— Зачем? Как это связано с моей грядущей миссией? — Нил падает на одно из кресел и закрывает лицо правой ладонью. Черт бы побрал эту бесконечную недосказанность.  
  
— Нил, ты один из лучших оперативников, — продолжает _Он_ — встает из-за стола, обходит его и опирается о столешницу прямо напротив Нила. Загораживает тому свет и Нилу приходится поднять голову чтобы посмотреть на человека, который отбрасывает на него тень.  
  
 _Мы живем в сумрачном мире…_  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты овладел этим искусством, — _Он_ немного наклоняется к Нилу. — Это очень важно для будущего.  
  
— Но почему я не могу использовать любую другую фразу? — Нил действительно не понимает зачем повторять из раза в раз то, что он не любит _Его_.  
  
— Потому что это самая большая неправда в твоей жизни, — _Он_ отвечает так быстро, почти не задумавшись, что это немного раздражает Нила. А потом Нил вдруг понимает, что, черт возьми, _Он_ прав.  
  
— Еще раз, — требовательно произносит _Он_ , делая жест рукой, вынуждая Нила подняться. Нил повинуется и теперь они стоят друг напротив друга. Возможно теперь Нил отбрасывал бы тень на _Него_ , если бы источник света находился за его спиной.  
  
— Я не люблю тебя.  
  
Нил сам не верит в то что говорит. Возможно, секрет овладения ложью именно в том, чтобы пропустить через себя то, о чем хочется солгать. Но Нил не понимает, как он может взять и разлюбить. Даже если и понарошку.  
  
Как перестать чувствовать?  
  
— Неубедительно, еще раз.  
  
Нил выдыхает через плотно сжатые зубы. _Он_ иногда слишком жесток и ведет себя так, будто они каждый день живут как последний.  
  
— Я. Не. Люблю. Тебя, — Нил произносит это, почти выплевывая каждое слово _Ему_ в лицо. Так близко и так далеко. Ни одна мышца на _Его_ лице не выдает, что слова Нила звучат как надо.  
  
 _Он_ качает головой.  
  
Кажется, это затянется навечно.  
  
— Неуб…  
  
— Я не знаю, как сказать это так чтобы ты поверил! — Нил почти кричит, он повышает голос потому что начинает злиться. Он редко выходит из себя, но сейчас видимо именно такой момент. — Ты просил меня стать лучшим из взломщиков — я сделал. Ты сказал, что придется выучить половину языков Европы — я послушался. Но я не могу сказать, что не люблю те…  
  
Нил замолкает на половине предложения потому что знает — как только он договорит в _Его_ голове уже созреет план как добиться своего. Черт возьми, _Он_ может и порвать с Нилом только чтобы достичь своей цели.  
  
И _Он_ в данную минуту стоит так близко, что у Нила возникает одно единственное желание, которое он решает превратить в реальность сейчас же.  
  
— Нет, это никуда не годится! — Нил плюет на все приказы, которые были отданы ему в прошлом. Например, тот, что гласит ни при каких обстоятельствах не выражать своей привязанности к _Нему_ в кабинете, держать дистанцию, субординацию и выполнять еще миллион правил...  
  
Нил цепляется за _Его_ пиджак, притягивает к себе и целует.  
  
— Мы это уже обсуждали… — _Он_ пытается вставить слово, но Нил не дает ему это сделать, затыкая его губы своими. — Нил…  
  
Через минуту Нил распластан по столу и его голова почти свисает с другого конца столешницы. _Он_ стоит между коленей Нила и выглядит… Нил знает этот блеск в _Его_ глазах, ни с чем не перепутаешь. Это именно то из чего и вырастает их привязанность иной раз выходящая за любые профессиональные и личные рамки.  
  
 _Он_ хочет Нила и не может себе в этом отказать.  
  
— Чего ты этим добиваешься? — спрашивает _Он_ и кладет ладонь на пряжку ремня Нила.  
  
— Я не люблю тебя, — тихо произносит Нил глядя _Ему_ прямо в глаза.  
  
Тишина воцаряется в кабинете такая, что слышно лишь их дыхание и тихое тиканье антикварных часов на стене за _Его_ спиной.  
  
— Неубедительно, — отвечает _Он_ , но в его взгляде читается «вот значит как». _Он_ вцепляется в ремень Нила и начинает его расстегивать.  
  
— Я не люблю тебя, ты слышишь? — повторяет Нил уже жестче, добавляя в голос льда. Он все еще не верит в то, что говорит, но сейчас ему хочется выплеснуть куда-то свое раздражение. Дать _Ему_ то, что он хочет пусть и приправив эту неубедительную ложь самым явным выражением противоположного.  
  
Ремень со свистом вылетает из шлевок, и _Он_ отбрасывает его в сторону, как что-то уже давно не нужное.  
  
Брюки и белье отправляются следом и буквально через минуту Нилу приходится перекрестить лодыжки на _Его_ пояснице, чтобы прижаться как можно теснее.  
  
Сомнений нет, ситуация заводит их обоих и если свое возбуждение Нил уже не стесняясь демонстрирует, то _Он_ все еще полностью одет.  
  
Нил протягивает руку до верхнего ящика стола и кое-как достает оттуда флакон смазки. Да, запрет на секс в кабинете действует уже давно, но это не мешает Нилу заводить тут небольшой запас самого необходимого на всякий случай.  
  
 _Он_ , впрочем, не против.  
  
— Знаешь, давно хотел тебе сказать, — Нил протягивает _Ему_ смазку, — что не люблю тебя.  
  
Их пальцы соприкасаются на последних словах и Нилу кажется, что он даже чувствует то, как _Он_ вздрагивает. Черт возьми, _Ему_ тоже не нравится эта затея, но он не может отказаться от нее по какой-то причине. Зачем ему заставлять Нила учиться лгать? Какой в этом смысл?  
  
— Повтори, что ты сказал? — спрашивает _Он_.  
  
— Я не люблю... тебя...  
  
Последние слова Нила проваливаются в сбившихся вдохах, потому что _Его_ пальцы внутри заставляют забыть о том, как в принципе складывать слова в предложения.  
  
— Я не расслышал, — _Он_ включается в этот процесс, видимо разгадав что Нил задумал. Собственно, как и всегда.  
  
— Я не люблю тебя…  
  
— Громче.  
  
Нил хочет выполнить эту просьбу, но запинается в самом начале. _Он_ заменяет пальцы на член и по-хозяйски закидывает ноги Нила к себе на плечи. Они слишком близко и _Его_ чересчур много, чтобы Нил сохранил ясность мысли.  
  
— Я… не люблю тебя, — выдыхает Нил и каждое его слово сопровождается движением. Внутри и снаружи потому что _Он_ конечно же смазал себе ладонь, чтобы уделить внимание члену Нила.  
  
Нил получает то, что ему хочется. В данный момент, в одну конкретную секунду. Пусть и отвлечь _Его_ от дурацкого неэффективного упражнения на ложь и не вышло.  
  
Они слишком давно увязли друг в друге и Нилу начинает казаться, что даже имея все турникеты мира невозможно повернуть все назад. Даже если он и научится искусно лгать, играть самое точно воссозданное безразличие, _Он_ всегда увидит правду. Потому что Нил не умеет и не хочет контролировать то, что связывает его с _Ним_.  
  
Пусть даже это всего лишь секс на столе в _Его_ кабинете.  
  
Нил желает продолжить эту издевку, снова сказать те самые не поддающиеся превращению в истину слова, но они застревают у него в горле вместе со стонами. _Его_ рука крепко обхватывает член Нила именно так как нужно. _Он_ внутри Нила движется быстро и порой грубо и Нил попросил бы еще, но уверен, что в этом нет необходимости.  
  
 _Он_ знает Нила как облупленного и в данный момент просто-напросто отвечает на очевидную, пусть и такую приятную, провокацию.  
  
— Ну же, скажи это еще раз, — возможно впервые Нил слышит в _Его_ голосе, что-то совершенно новое. Нотку сожаления может быть, легкий налет боли, говорящий о том, что _Он_ переживает обо всем, чем заставляет Нила заниматься, включая секс с непосредственным начальником.  
  
— Я не… — и Нил забывает, как говорить. _Его_ руки, однозначно волшебные руки, делают с Нилом то, что он не позволял никому в своей жизни. Нил просто плавится и ему хочется поглотить _Его_ целиком, чтобы больше никаких дурацких тренировок и изучения эстонского…  
  
— Я не… — Нил предпринимает вторую попытку, но тоже терпит фиаско. _Он_ жестко держит Нила за бедра и ягодицы, контролируя каждое движение, глубину и скорость и от этих иной раз почти математически выверенных действий становится не по себе. Но Нил обожает это _Его_ качество, настолько, что кончает, почти задыхаясь от следующей же фрикции…  
  
Нил приходит в себя медленно, ощущая, как воздуха снова становится достаточно и _Его_ член выскальзывает, оставляя легкое чувство опустошенности. Нил даже не пытается встать, потому что _Он_ все еще рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы не нужно было думать о том куда деть ноги. Кажется, Нилу слишком нравится то, как они смотрятся у _Него_ на плечах и ему надоело это скрывать.  
  
Следующее что Нил осознает — уже изрядно початая пачка влажных салфеток падает ему на грудь.  
  
— Живот, — коротко бросает _Он_. Нил делает над собой усилие, чтобы подняться и обнаружить под нижним краем задранной почти до груди рубашки капли спермы. Только сейчас до Нила доходит — _Он_ позаботился обо всем, что было ниже пояса.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — слова выскакивают из Нила также спонтанно, как и возникшее некоторое время назад желание заняться сексом прямо в кабинете.  
  
 _Он_ смотрит на Нила сначала удивленно, а потом _Его_ лицо меняется и становится немного грустным. Эта отчетливая печаль пугает Нила — он боится даже спросить откуда она взялась у _Него_. Когда _Ему_ удается обзавестись такой яркой болью во взгляде и почему она проявилась именно после признания Нила?  
  
— Нам нужно вернуться к твоей тренировке, — холодно произносит _Он_. — Ты должен научиться говорить мне… противоположное также убедительно.  
  
Нил хочет спросить зачем все это, но не успевает. _Он_ исчезает в дверях кабинета и Нилу только остается что привести себя в порядок и вернуться к своим обязанностям в организации.  
  
Видимо, какую-то часть правды Нил не узнает никогда.  
  


***

  
— Водку с тоником и диетическую колу. Что? Ты не пьешь на работе.  
  
Нил смотрит в _Его_ более юные глаза, еще не видевшие всей той горечи, что отпечаталась в них намертво и внезапно понимает зачем ему как мантру нужно было научиться правдоподобного говорить: «Я не люблю тебя».  
  
Очевидно, чтобы отпустить.


End file.
